The sane Scientist
by dead.but.true
Summary: Furuichi decided to be a doctor. A certain bearded and scarred, butt-loving man in the demon world decided to get a new disciple. The result: Furuichi will become a demonic doctor! Forced to accept his fate, his journey into madness and weird science begins... Rated M for violence and graphic content (autopsies, duh.) Includes FuruLamia. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: The original story was written by me and posted on a German page, but I decided to translate and rewrite it. The concept of Furuichi being a doctor will be used as a sequel to my story "The general takes over!", but the sequel will probably start in a few months, so this story will introduce the concept. It will also differ from the sequel in the later chapters, since I will use more OCs and all the characters will be more OOC than in the sequel...but I hope you'll enjoy both!**

 **As mentioned earlier, this story is rewritten, so it isn't a literal translation, because I think this story could use a more serious theme (the original was meant to be funny).**

Some things you will never expect. Some things never should happen. Some things...well, you can not change it anyway. You just have to make the best out of it.

This has become my new motto; not a suprise, after all the things that had happened to me. My death being the worst of it, the accusations of being a pedophile, me being abused, humiliated and beaten up all make up to this. Especially this new thing that happened recently. I was going to become a doctor...or so I thought.

Nearly two years passed since I had my final exams, and I never had so much bad luck. I made my exams at Ishiyama High, and unsurprisingly no university will accept you. I had the possibility to do a second exam at St. Ishiyama, which I easily passed. I had the opportunity to become what I want, and I decided to become a doctor, since I thought studying medicine would fit me. Me and Miki, who also decided to do so, moved to Tokio and started studying.

Well, things mostly worked out. I'm studying medicine. But part-time in the demon world. Yes, the demon world.

Someone down there thought that a human would be a perfect demon doctor – and I suspect Oga to be involved in some kind of way – and _convinced_ me to accept that generous offer.

Unable to resist, I accepted my fate, and thus begins the story of Dr. Takayuki Furuichi, the only sane scientist in the demon world!


	2. Mysterious packages and an abduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: Here's the first chapter! Since the original chapters are short, the translated ones will also be rather short. Fun fact: I read the story a few hours ago, so I could figure out the best way to translate it, and I found in the last chapter an OC which might change the whole story. But that's not a problem, because in the sequel this OC won't appear. But now I have to rethink everything and I have no idea how the story will continue after the tenth chapter; it'll be a real challenge, but I'm looking forward to it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy reading!**

A long time ago, in a certain town, there was a handsome, cool, and respected young man...

Birds were chirping, the sun sent the first rays through the window. I sighed deeply and satisfied and opened my eyes, facing the ceiling. No one was here. Awesome. Being safe and sound was really something to enjoy – and something rather new for me. I've spent some time without Oga, Beel, Hilda, Lamia and Nico (well, I just saw her once), and I have to admit, I miss them a bit. But just a little bit. Finally I could live in peace.

I live in Tokio now. It's been two months since I have moved in. I live alone and attend the university, studying medicine. Yes, I will be a medic one day. Miki is also studying medicine, but he decided to live in the student dorms.

Here in Tokio I had no contact with demons whatsoever. My infamous nicknames "The strategist", "The general" and "The man with the hundred faces" became so attached to me, that even the delinquents here know and fear them. Sometimes I get into fights, luckily I can rely on the Pillar Squad. Which makes me feel a little uneasy, I have to admit. My loyalty belonged to Oga – yes, I consider myself his friend and subordinate – but I am working with the personal army of Beels elder brother, Eno. This might be a problem in the future, but considering how much Beel had aged in the past...I will probably be an old man when a conflict breaks out.

As I was enjoying my new life, I heard a knock on the door. Lazily I approached it and opened the door. Nobody was waiting outside, instead there just laid a package, with the word "Loliichi" scribbled on it. "What the fuck?", I muttered. There was no adress of the sender, no stamps, nothing. Just the word "Loliichi". Was it some kind of joke of some Ishiyama student? No, certainly not.

Still tired I walked into the kitchen, put it on the table and made myself a coffee. After a few sips I sat down, cut the package open and stared confused at the mess inside. The package consisted only of a cellphone, a strange necklace and two letters.

I opened the first letter with the note "Bakaichi" on it; he seemed more serious than the second which had lot of pink hearts drawn on it.

"Stupid Furuichi", I read, "I, the ingenious Dr. Furcas, have decided to make you my disciple and assistant. This mobile is capable of reaching even the demon world, and the following number will connect you with my assistant. Call me immediately. Signed: Dr. Furcas Ruchmaninov." Furcas. Furcas. That name rang a bell. Wasn't that the butt-loving demon doctor?

Now it was time to read the second letter. Somehow I felt intimated by its mere looks, and it should turn out right: it was written by Alaindelon. I seriously hate this guy and his sick affection to me, will I ever get rid of him? Anyway, he told me that the necklace was a transfer jewel crafted by himself and I should wear it so I can open a portal to the demon world. While I had to admit, that the necklace looked fashionable, I did not want to go there, under any circumstances. I have been in Vlads Haunt _twice_ , and that was enough demon world for a lifetime.

Being as considerate as always, I dialed the number with the hellish mobile to decline the offer.

"Yes?" "Furuichi here.", I stuttered. This voice seemed familiar. "Jackass! You're too late!" Lamia. I sighed. If this tsundere girl was the assistant, than Furcas was indeed this infamous doctor.

"Stop with these insults! What do you want?!" "Isn't it obvious, you moron? You'll study under the great Dr. Furcas!" "No way!", I yelled. "I'm human, I live in the human world and I will stay here, and I'm not studying your sick shit!" "Is that so, Furuichi?" "Yes!", I said angry. "Well, if you don't want to come by yourself, we'll have to _convince_ you." "Wait! Anything but that!", I screamed, but the line was already dead and the last thing I heard was the sound of a certain demon appearing and sucking me into his intestines.

I slowly began to fade into consciousness again. My head was aching, my eyelids were shut, my wrists were sore, my arms twisted and numb. I opened my eyes.

I was in a room which looked suspiously alike to a dungeon. The light was dim and it was hot as fuck. "Finally, you're awake. Dumbass." I recognized it as Lamias voice. "Do you know, where you are right now?" "Just a wild guess: the demon world?" "Right, you're in the doctors mansion. And I'm pretty sure you also know why." "I'm afraid I do, but please tell me." "Because you'll become a demon doctor from now on."

I knew that this would happen, but still – I won't let that happen. I had learned so much to get into university, I had rented an appartment, hell, I have bills to pay and friends to meet! But just now this motherfucker Furcas – and I have a slight feeling that Oga may be involved in this somehow – had the shitty idea to abduct me, destroy my future and ruin my life.

"No way! Impossible! I'm studying in the human world! _My_ world! You've gotta be kidding me!" "Are we?", asked a deep, comforting voice. A man entered the room; he was big, wore a labcoat and had a big scar over his face. "Ah, if it isn't my new disciple and t-n-a-man!", he greeted me smiling. "Hey.", I replied weakly. "The doctor's right, bakaichi! We are not fooling you!" Lamia seemed to adore him, or rather look up to him. It was rather annoying.

"No need to worry. We gave you that necklace with a reason. You won't be here 24/7. We just want you to be here on weekends, holidays and whenever you're not needed in the human world." "So basically my whole free time?", I asked frightened. "Well, you could put it that way.", laughed Lamia. "I don't have to put somewhere, taht's the way it is!", I yelled.

I began to accept this horrible fate and sighed deeply. Why did they chose me in the first place? As a test subject for some sick experiment? I guess that's the only thing they consider me worthy of. I had to ask.

"Why did you chose me anyway? It's not because I'm smart and handsome, right?" Lamia looked with an angry expression at me. "It's not like I disrespect you or anything, but I just don't get...why _me_?"

Suddenly the room was filled with an awkward silence; the air seemed freezing as if the temperature had dropped. I seemed to have scratched a topic I shouldn't be aware of. After a short time of thinking Dr. Furcas carefully spoke. "Well...we need a doctor for...special occasions. He should be adjusted to human world and also possess knowledge of the human body." "But that could be easily done by Lamia! And if this is some sort of political decision, I may have contact with the Pillar Squad, but my loyalty is with Beel and Oga." "Well, we will discuss this later." He shrugged his shoulders.

Unsatisfied with this answer, I decided to concentrate on a more urgent matter. "And by the way, I'm quite thirsty and _why am I chained to the wall_?!" "You're always so noisy and complaining.", said Lamia annoyed. "Maybe it's because I'm imprisoned for some strange reason?!"

"Blah blah. We chained you so you won't run. So, will you accept this grateful offer and study under Dr. Furcas?" "Do I have any other options?" "Of course." With a devilish grin Lamia took out her gun. "You could die." "I accept! I accept!"

I felt my arms getting unchained and dropped to the floor. I couldn't move my arms properly. "Hey, Furuichi!" Lamia knelt down beside me. "Don't exaggerate!" "Who chained me up in the first place, huh?" "Aren't you thirsty?" "Don't try to distract me!" "Here." She offered me a cup. "Come on, take it." I could finally move my arms, but still – they hurt like shit. After I took the first sip I felt the delightful bliss of liquid pouring down my sore throat.

"Man, that sure feels good. Got a room for me? I'm tired. And I'm having lessons the day after tomorrow." "Don't get cocky! And no problem, you'll make it in time. But remember next weekend you'll be back here." Lamia seemed somewhat happy.

Furcas looked with a strange gaze at me. "Oh, Furuichi, we might have a little problem. Since I had to use the guest room as a storage suddenly, you have to sleep in Lamias room. Mine is off limits for everyone, and I don't want my disciple to mingle with the staff." "No, Doctor, please no!", said Lamia desperately. "Why not? I'm sure he'll enjoy it _very much_. Right, Perv-ichi?"

Oh, fantastic, another person who has a funny nickname for me. "Come on, Lamia. He decided on it, there's nothing we could do. Won't be that bad.", I sighed. " _That_ bad? What are you thinking about, Loliichi?", she asked in a low voice. "Loliichi? You've grown to much to call me that.", I responded, ogling her body. I patted her head. "Don't you dare touching me, Creepichi!" She flushed deeply and stormed off.

Furcas and I looked at the dustcloud she left behind and sighed. "Women.", we said simultanously. "Furuichi, her room is the third door left from here. Good night." "Yeah, good night." We already got along pretty well, but that didn't suprise me; we both loved butts.


	3. Night at the mansion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: Well, translating things is quite easy. Stretching chapters from 600+ to 1000+ word count isn't. Yeah, the original is rather short, but I want the new version to be longer and more detailed, so I have to add and rethink stuff, but that also gives me some opportunities I never imagined.**

 **The next chapter will be posted Friday, the next chapter of my first Beelzebub story this Thursday. You can find my writing schedule at my profile. I decided to get back to my Baka and Test stories, I already wrote chapters and made a new storyline together with DevilWolf641 (thanks, man).**

 **Anyway, as usual, enjoy!**

I walked down the hallway, following the instructions Furcas gave me. "So this is his mansion, huh...", I said to myself. I couldn't see the end of the hallway, the house must be really big, but I expected that somehow. I mean, a scientist so famous definitely had a lot of laboratories and such stuff, and probably some rooms for medical equipment. Furcas also mentioned the staff, so there had to be rooms for the servants, as well as a potentially large kitchen and all the other stuff rich people had.

I also remembered the first time I met the slightly mad doctor; it had been a meeting in a "small" stronghold, and considering he worked with the Pillar Squad, he surely had a big infirmary. Lamia once mentioned he was famous all over the demon world, maybe he had a clinic integrated in the mansion.

Either way, it was huge.

I tried to imagine how Lamias room would look. The interior would be cute and fluffy. I chuckled at the thought. Lamia had matured, but she still seemed to be a tsundere brat which loved cute things. Maybe the walls are painted pink and is plastered with photos of Hilda and Beel. I also had the slight feeling that there would be a photo of me and/or Eno with insults written all over it. That seemed to match Lamias charcter.

And there would be stuffed animals. A lot of stuffed animals.

I had finally reached Lamias door; I couldn't be mistaken as there was a sign with her name. I knocked. "Lamia? You there?" No answer. I sighed and waited a few seconds, then I knocked again, louder and harder. "I know you're in there. Open the door, Lamia." Still no answer. "Okay, I'm coming in.", I said and opened the door.

"No!", she screamed, but I had already opened the door and entered her room. My gaze shifted through the room, looking at the furniture, the walls, at everything. _This_ is Lamias room? Never. It was nothing like I had imagined it. Well, at least the walls were painted pink, but in a shady pink, not that aggressive, neon pink.

"What you're looking at, asshole? Fuck off!", she yelled, but I just ignored her swearing and sighed. "Lamia, two things: first, I'm going to sleep here. Deal with it. And second, I already saw everthing there is to see – at least I hope so. So stop bitching around. Got it?" She looked angry at me, a vein popping on her forehead. She gritted her teeth and hissed pissed off: "If you don't shut your goddamn mouth, I'll fucking kill you."

She sighed. "Alright, alright, calm down, Lamia...", she muttered to herself. "Listen, Bakaichi. I'm not in the mood for fighting right now, so I'll go easy on you. But just this time." I nodded. "Okay. You can sleep in this room for tonight, but I swear you, if you just think of doing anything funny, pervert or annoying, you will return as a defiled corpse." "Oh, you'd like to defile me? Anytime, just come at me, Lamia." She blushed. "Bakaichi, what did I just say?!" "Okay okay, I'm sorry, Lamia."

Apparently it was time to go to sleep. Lamia laid a futon at the floor next to her bed and threw a pillow and blanket onto it. In the meantime I looked around and tried to get a more detailed image of her room. The room itself wasn't as large as I expected, well in fact all her cupboards stuffed with clothes took to much space. 'So young and already so many stuff...women...', I thought, but suddenly realized that Lamia should be 15 right now – in human years. She would definitely be a lot older, considering all the things I knew about demons up until now.

She really had a lot of photos, some were pictures with Hilda and Beel, one picture of Laymia, but surprisingly even pictures of her and me. I recognized some were from the time when I deceived the Ishiyama gang to look for Eno.

Her bed was next to the wall, king sized of course. The windows were really big, but the view was rather boring; the demon world just isn't a place for a beautiful landscape.

Her room was also stuffed with books, and I did see just see one stuffed animal: the one I won for her. She had a TV set up in a corner of the room, facing the bed. I dind't see a desk, she probably had her own office.

"Your room is nice; it seems to be comfortable. I like it.", I said. "Stop lying.", Lamia said, blushing lightly. "Anyway, I'm tired. We'll sleep now. Good night, Furuichi.", she said and began undressing herself. "H-hey! Don't look at me! You pervert!" She slapped me. I turned around and waited until Lamia had changed and laid down. She turned off the lights and began breathing slow and soundly as if she'd sleep.

"Lamia?", I asked in a low voice. "What? I wanna sleep, idiot." "Who had the idea of taking me to the demon world?" She didn't answer. "Can't you answer? Is it forbidden?", I asked, slightly annoyed. She still did not say a thing.

"C'mon, say something!" "Something.", answered Lamia. "Ha-ha, very funny, Lamia. Stop being such a brat!" "I'm not a brat!", she yelled. "Oh yes you are! You are a little tsundere brat!" "Sut up, Bakaichi." I decided to taunt her some more and said with a mean voice: "Hey Lamia, you got a boyfriend or something?" "What?! No!", she yelled. "Oh? Not even Eno?" "Are you fucking retarded? I will never love that moron! And shut up, you're just trying to seduce me!" "Seducing _you_?", I gasped. "Never, Lamia, never!" "What did you say?", she screamed.

I heard something crumble and just a second later she hit me with a pillow in the face. "Do you say I'm not attractive, Creepichi? Do you think I ain't beautiful?", she said in a menacing tone. "Well, aren't you a little immature?" I heard her gasping and saw in the gloomy darkness how she picked up another pillow. Before she could hit me with it, I grabbed it and tried to pull it out of her hands, but Lamia clinged to it – and followed the pillow.

"Ouch!" She fell onto me, accidentally hitting me in the stomach. I breathed heavily and moaned: "Get off of me, girl..." "Well, then stop holding onto me." "I ain't, you fell onto me, stupid." I just realized how her body pressed against mine, and I could feel her breast touching my chest.

"Lamia, sorry..." "Sorry for what?", she asked, sounding exhausted. "You're not immature. At least your body isn't." "Idiot...", she mumbled and I was sure to see her blushing. She snuggled a little into my shoulder. I sighed. "Lamia, get off.", I said, but she didn't move an inch. She was snoring a little; she really fell asleep while lying on me.

Carefully I put her back in her bed and layed down on the futon to get some rest myself.


	4. The morning after

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: This chapter was written on Tuesday, too, so I have more time to focus on "The General takes over"...it was pretty long, but I decided to cut a large part away. The part consisted of some jokes, but keep in mind, this story isn't focused on being funny. In fact, most parts I cut out were dialogues between Alaindelon and Furuichi, but I hate that guy so much, as long as Furuichi can transfer without him, I won't use him. And even then I'll try to use Angelica, his air-headed, beautiful daughter.**

 **Well, this chapter is rather important, because it is the first lesson Furcas held for Furuichi. Thus said, you can imagine that there will be some small jokes, but not too much. Enjoy reading!**

I woke up early, or at least I assumed it. I didn't carry a watch with me, but I'm not even sure if our time matches the demon world time; maybe they don't have 24h days, who knows? I had a terrible headache, and my empty stomach and my sore throat weren't helpful either. In other words, I was in a shitty condition. Slowly and cautiously I stood up, my gaze fading through the room. I felt a little dizzy, but tried to ignore it.

I looked through the big window. Last night I rather rushed to sleep, but now I had the chance to inspect the landscape further. I saw a crimson sky and a small garden, which bordered a deep, dark forest. It looked suspiciously alike to a horror movie, it was hideous compared to the human world. 'This depressing sight sure does annoy Lamia, huh...', I thought.

I looked at the closets. "Just how many clothes she stores in there?", I whispered, trying not to wake her up. When she visited us, she always wore the same stuff; I think she changed her underwear, though. I got interested in seeing her in normal clothing, without a labcoat or anything. She certainly would look cute.

I wondered if I should take a glimpse in there to see what clothes she'd occasionally wear, but knowing my misfortune, she would surely wake up and killing me for violating her privacy. I sighed.

As I took a few small steps towards the door, I jolted a little. I couldn't bear the hunger and thirst anymore, and I had to take a leak, too. I decided to leave Lamias room and to search for a toilet, getting some breakfast later on.

I walked slowly towards the door and lied my hand on the doorknob. "Furuichi!"

I turned around, being surprised. She caught me? No, she seemed to be still sleeping. She called my name out in her sleep? Did she dream of me? "No...not there...idiot...", she mumbled, but with a faint smile on her lips. She curled herself in her blanket and started snoring a little. Silently I opened the door and left.

I walked down the hallway, being lost in my thoughts. "Must have been a rather pleasurable dream, huh...", I said to myself. Lamia seemed to be really happy while dreaming of me! Could there be a deeper meaning to it? But then again, she called me idiot. Or was it just her tsundere attitude? I shoved those thoughts aside, looking for a toilet. I tried to remember yesterday. 'Here's the dungeon, so maybe the facilities are around here, too.', I thought. I sniffed the air. It smelled kinda like scrambled eggs and bacon, maybe the kitchen was around here.

I followed the scent, and after a few minutes I really found the kitchen. 'Or maybe _one_ kitchen, God knows how many there are in this big-ass mansion', I thought and chuckled. "Hello?", I called out and entered.

"Yes?", spoke a sweet female voice. I saw a cute little girl – I presume she's a girl – standing at a stove, a pan in her hands. "Hey, the name's Furuichi. I was... _invited_ by Dr. Furcas. Unfortunately I don't know my ways around here, and got a little lost looking for a toilet and a breakfast." "Uhm, well, you see, here's only the facilities for the personnel. If you're a guest of the master, you have to look at the upper floors. But if it's urgent, there is a toilet next door.", she sad shy. "Really? Thank you!", I said and left in a hurry. It was urgent, after all.

After I took a piss and washed my face a little, I went back to the kitchen. "So, you're working here?" "Yes, sir. My name is Heidrun, and I'm a maid." "Well, Heidrun, could you be so kind and make me a little breakfast?", I asked. "B-but you're the masters guest! You shouldn't eat here!", she exclaimed. "Look, Heidrun, I'm really hungry. I can't wait any longer, and somehow I even doubt I will have the delight of having a breakfast together with him." "O-okay, just wait a moment...", Heidrun said, returning to her work.

After a few minutes she carried a plate stuffed with scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and toast and sat it on the table. Then she brought me a can of coffee. "How do you like you're coffee, sir?", she asked. "Uh, just plain black, no sugar or milk." I started to eat. "Delicious! You really know how to cook, Heidrun." "Thank you, sir." Heidrun blushed.

"C'mon, sit down and take a bite!", I said with a smile. "I-I can't!", she exclaimed. "Why?" I raised an eyebrow. "Because you're the masters guest and I'm a maid!", she blurted. "Aw, don't be like that, Heidrun. I don't give a fuck about this stuff. I don't care about this whole servant thing. Where I'm from, you don't hae servants anymore, so I am not even used to it." She blushed and sat down.

"Furuichi? Furuichi! Get over here, where ever you are!" I heard Lamia shouting. "I'm here!", I yelled. Seconds later Lamia stood in the door, panting as if she ran through the whole mansion. "Good morning, Ms. Lamia.", said Heidrun, standing up and bowing slightly. "What are you doing in here, Furuichi?!", asked Lamia furiously. "Are you blind? I'm having breakfast! And sit down for a moment, Lamia, you look like shit. Seriously, catch some air.", I said and sighed.

Lamia looked as if she'd kill me, but then she felt how a sweat bead rolled down here forehead and how heavy her breath was going. "If insist on it that much." She said down beside me. "Here, drink some coffee. You look like you need one." I gave her my mug and she drank a few sips before giving it back to me. She sighed happily. "You know what, Furuichi? You were right, I really needed that. I might forgive you.", Lamia said calm. "Forgive me what?", I asked confused. "You know...uhm...the thing yesterday...", Lamia muttered while blushing heavily.

"How polite of you. Now, why were you in such a hurry?", I said and finished my plate. "Oh, right! The doctor waits for you in the auditorium!", she said. "I see.", I nodded. I stood up and walked to the door, but turned around. "Thank you for the food, Heidrun. It was really delicious. And just as I predicted, I wouldn't have the delight of eating together with him." I waved and left, following Lamia.

We walked a few minutes in silence, when she suddenly began speaking. "Furuichi, you shouldn't get that close with the servants. They're... _servants_ , after all." "Huh? What's that all about? Heidrun is a really nice girl! Or is it just about her? Are you jealous?", I said in a mocking tone. "No!", Lamia yelled; her fade was flushed in a deep red. "I-it's not like I don't want her to get close to you. But they are servants after all, and they know their righteous place. Don't give them the hope of being something important." "Are they slaves?", I asked shocked. "What? No! Slavery is rather uncommon these days. The demon world is just a bit old fashioned." "Okay, okay...well then, let's meet the doctor!"

 **A/N: I decided to split this chapter. It was a long chapter, but I had to cut Alaindelon out of it, and I had to rewrite it (after all, the chapter was a good 30% short). But while rewriting I realized the second part would be a much better chapter if it stood alone. And this chapter has enough words, so I just did it. See you Tuesday!**


	5. First lesson

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: Now we're talking! This chapter is Furuichis first lesson under Dr. Furcas...what will happen? Who knows...enjoy reading!**

After a few minutes of walking we finally arrived in front of a big door. It was a huge door, fitting the auditorium of such a famous doctor. "Here's the auditorium.", said Lamia. "This is were you'll spend every minute of your low life when ever you're here." "I highly doubt that.", I said. "And _I_ doubt you won't.", said Lamia with her devilish grin, pulling out her gun. "On second thoughts, I think it's a great idea.", I answered uneasy.

She opened the door; the doctor stood in the middle of the room, his back facing us. The air had the distinct smell of death. "Ah, you're finally here. Come in, come in. Now we show Bakaichi what awaits him.", said the doctor. "Eh, my name's Furuichi...and anyway, if I'd be an idiot, why am I here anyway?" "C'mon, Bakaichi, don't sweat the small stuff." 'It ain't the small things', I thought.

"You can still be proud he doesn't call you Loliichi, you moron.", said Lamia. "Why should he do so in the first place?", I asked surprised. "Because that's the way she called you.", answered Furcas. "But Lamia convinced me to call you 'Bakaichi' instead." "E-eh? You did?", I asked Lamia. "But why?" "B-because I am not a kid anymore...", mumbled Lamia with a small blush. "Thank you, Lamia!", I said with a big smile. She blushed a bit more. "Don't thank me for that! I'm just doing that for myself! Don't get the wrong idea!"

"Ahem." Furcas coughed. "Now could you please focus." "Yes.", Lamia and I said. "Good." He pointed at a table behind him. A weird creature lied on it. "Now, Bakaichi, what do you think you see right now?", he asked me. "It's just an uneducated guess, but...a demon?" "Oh, you're much more intelligent than you look." "...thanks?", I said pissed off; was this useless doctor praising me or was he just as sadistic as Lamia?

"This species of demons is pretty common in the demon world. It's called 'Canuna'. They're usually not taller than 1m. He looks humanoid, except from his gray skin, horns and wings." "That's not really humanoid at all.", I said. He just shrugged it off. "A Canuna does not possess the ability to speak; the don't use tools, they don't use fire. They prey on smaller animals and usually hunt alone. Their anatomy is similar to – hey, are you even listening?!", he said.

"Yes. Yes, I do.", I nodded. "Don't lie!", said Lamia and he me on the head. "Here. Make some notes.", she said and gave me pen and paper. "I would get in trouble if you don't remember even the basic things.", she added, as if she was trying to make up an excuse. "Thank you, Lamia. I owe you one." "Sure you do. Now listen to the doctor!"

I sighed and began taking notes. Man, that was just a pain in the ass. Dr. Furcas continued his lesson: "This demons are rather useless. You can't use them as servants, and although they're edible, they taste like shit. The only good thing about a Canuna is that his anatomy is similar to many other demons. That's why we'll dissect it."

"Now then, begin." Lamia gave me a scalpel. "Huh? What?", I asked confused. "Didn't you listen, moron? The doctor told you to dissect that piece of trash over there." "Y-yeah, I heard that, but I have no idea how to!" "What?!", asked Lamia shocked.

It's true; autopsies are part of the study of medicine, but I was a first year, they never started this early with autopsies. And I never even made it before in biology classes, I never had one at Ishiyama.

I gulped and walked towards the Canuna. My hand was shaking a little, I had no idea what to do. "Really, Furuichi?", sighed Lamia. "I guess I have no choice but to help you." "Thank you.", I mumbled a bit ashamed. Lamia took the hand with the scalpel. "Look, Furuichi, you begin to cut from here to there – " we made a long cut over his stomach "And then you make two similar cuts here. The tissue of this demons is rather soft, we don't have to prepare him. He's also been killed recently, no rigor mortis so far."

She put down her hands and grabbed some hooks. "Then, Furuichi, you put this hooks in the skin and pull it back. Now you can see his intestines. Just take a look!", said Lamia. "You're really good at this!", I awed. "Thank you. After all, I'm Dr. Furcas' best apprentice!" She smiled her usual, slightly arrogant smile. "And the only one so far.", mumbled Furcas in the back, giving Lamia a slightly angry expression.

Then she proceeded to explain. "Here, you take out the organs. They are pretty similar to human organs, he doesn't miss any crucial organs or got a special one. After you took them out, you weigh them, look for anomalies and sometimes cut them open. There seems to be a strange dot on his heart, right? Cut it open!" I took the scalpel and cut through the flesh. It was still warm, a few drops of blood were still leaking out of it. This thing really just died mere minutes ago.

After that I had a lot of gruesome other stuff to deal with, guided by Furcas, but the most time Lamia assisted me. "Oh God, never again.", I groaned. "I'm so tired." "I can help you out with that.", said Lamia. "Really?", I asked happily. "In fact, I can solve all your problems.", said Lamia and pulled her gun out. "I'll just have to pull the trigger." "Lamia! D-don't!" "I was joking, Furuichi! Idiot. I would never kill you...", she muttered.

We enjoyed the break. Furcas had to do stuff, so he didn't join us for lunch. We went to the dining room. "That thing is fucking big.", I said in awe. "You'll get used to it. In fact, if you work with him, you'll see even more amazing mansions, castles and places you never dreamed of." "That sounds exciting, but I have to admit, I'm really hungry.", I said, acknowledging a rumor in my stomach. "Yeah, me too.", said Lamia. We sat down at the table, and a few minutes later servants came in, carrying plates with food.

"Do I want to know what I'm eating?", I asked. "Probably not.", said Lamia. "Hey, Lamia, I have to go back today." She looked at me with sad eyes. "Really?" "Yeah, sorry." "Then...can I come with you?", she blurted. "Huh?" That caught me off guard. "You know, I have to make sure you don't try to escape or something.", she mumbled, her face flushed. "Y-yeah, I sure have no problem with that...but that depends on the doctor...", I said, feeling uneasy. "Don't worry, I'll get the permission!", she yelled with sparkling eyes. 'Oh God, Furuichi, what have you done.', I thought.


	6. A fateful night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: I made a huge mistake...a huge, huge mistake...by altering the last two chapters I have to change so much stuff, it's barely resembling the original chapter. But it ain't bad, because now the chapters will be much better! I finally got rid of a certain character, and I started to like Heidrun. The funny thing is, I did not really have a concept for Heidrun. I needed an OC and in a flash she was born and turned out to be a good character.**

 **Sometimes I write "you're" instead of "your". I know the difference between those two as well as the difference between "they're" and "their" and "then/than", it's just I'm writing stories late at night and am too lazy to correct them if I find them. Sorry for that, but it happens to all of us.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

After finishing their meal, Lamia and I went to see the doctor; I had to tell him that I must take my leave for now. He was waiting in the auditorium. "Good to see you! How was lunch?", he asked. "Delicious. Dr. Furcas, I have to return to the human world for now. It's Sunday, and I have to attend university tomorrow. I am sure to be here Saturday morning or maybe Friday evening, if it's possible." "I understand. No problem. But why don't you resist anymore? You seemed to be so eager about staying home." "Let's just say, a certain scholar of you had a nice talk with me, which definitely didn't involve any kind of violence or torture.", I said, looking at Lamia. She smiled innocently. "Lamia, don't you wanna tell him something? The thing we talked about earlier?", I asked her.

"Right. Doctor, even if Furuichi says he will return, we can't be sure. And we also don't know if he will learn with his notes. Wouldn't it be good if we sent someone to watch over him?", she said. "And who may that be?", asked Dr. Furcas with a smile. "M-maybe me? Since I know him the best of all demons...", she muttered. "Oho! But what if I need you here? I always have a lot of work to do, Lamia.", he teased her. "That will work out for sure!", she said. "Well, if you want it _that_ badly, I have no choice than to grant the permission. Keep a keen eye on Furuichi." "Thank you!", she exclaimed happily.

After Lamia had packed a bag with her clothes and some stuff, we were ready to transfer. I pulled out the necklace. "Do you know how that shit works?", asked Lamia. "Yes, I think I do. And don't call it 'shit', it looks nice. If it only was made by Angelica..." "Why do you always lust over girls, you pervert!", she yelled. I shrugged my shoulders. "That's just how I am. Now take my hand, I wanna go." "Yeah." Lamia gave me her hand, and I used the necklace, experiencing the feelings of being transferred. It made me sick.

Seconds later we stood in front of an apartment. "Here we are. It isn't big or anything fancy, but I live alone and enjoy the peace, or rather enjoyed it." I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door, but before opening it, I realized something terrible. Not only it was a slight mess in there, I had my porn books scattered everywhere! "Why are you hesitating?", she asked bored. "I just think I left my phone at the mansion.", I said, trying to distract her. I had to hide them before she gets in!

"If you are ashamed of the porn I will see, I already expected it.", she said directly. "Oh. Okay. Well then, welcome at my home." I finally opened the door and stepped in. "Oh my God, this looks terrible! Do you even clean?", Lamia said disgusted. "Occasionally." I shrugged my shoulders. "Men will be men.", she sighed. "Wait, what's that?" She walked towards a pile of magazines. It was my entire stack of porn. She looked through, blushing deeper every second. "I-I didn't even know such things exist.", she stuttered. Maybe she saw _Analrapist Vol. 2_ or the few tentacle porns. "Ahem.", I coughed. "Just ignore them, I will put them away. Do you want something to drink?" "Do you even have anything except tab water?", she said irritated. "Yeah, coffee, beer...take a look in the fridge, maybe there still is some juice left." She went to the fridge and opened. "Is it always that empty, Bakaichi?" She went back to her habit of insulting me. "Sorry. I'm short on money this month, I had important stuff to buy." "Porn, huh?", she teased. "No, books. For studying. And please tell me I don't have to buy books for your kind of medicine too." "I didn't.", she said, implying that I definitely should.

I started tidying up a bit, so the apartment would look better. I already hid the porn and made coffee. When the bell rang. "Who might that be? Lamia, would you be so kind and open the door?", I said. "I am a little busy right now." "Next time do it yourself.", she snorted and opened the door. "Yes?", she asked.

Honoka said in front of the door. "Hello, brother – eeh?! W-what are you doing here? D-don't tell me...you two..I knew it! I always knew it! How long has it been going?", Honoka yelled. Lamia blushed deeply and I leaped to the door. "No! You're wrong!" I sighed. "Come in, you'll disturb the neighbors."

We all sat down with a cup of coffee. The kitchen table looked clean, so we sat there. "Honoka, you misunderstood everything. Just because Lamia is here doesn't mean we're a couple.", I said calmly. "B-but you were always close back then in Ishiyama. And you would always touch her." "I didn't!", I yelled. "He really didn't. I would have killed him.", said Lamia with slight disgust. "It's just that Lamia and I spent the weekend together and we'll do so the next months, too. It's because I'm becoming a doctor, she's helping me out by showing me a lot of things." "Next months? Doctor? Show you lots of things? You pervert!", Honoka yelled blushing and rushed out of the door. "We have a serious problem.", Lamia and I said simultaneously. Then we laughed.

"Seriously, why does everyone always think of something sexual when they see us?" "Because you're hopeless pervert and freak.", said Lamia. "And the way you told her was...embarrassing." She blushed. "Why?", I asked. "B-because it sounded like we'd play pervert role playing games every weekend!", she yelled. "Can't deny that. Not that I would dislike that thought.", I said. Lamia blushed even more, but then her stomach grumbled. "Hungry? Well, it's late. I'll order something. What do you want?" "Pizza!" "Can't have that, Lamia. Too expensive. I'll order ramen."

When we finished eating, we sat lazily in front of the TV. "I'm stuffed. Time for a bath.", said Lamia. "Actually you can just take a shower, but feel free to do so. I'll prepare the bed.", I said. "Don't peek!", she yelled, when she took out new clothes and went to the bathroom. "Yes, yes." I put away some stuff that lied on my bed and put new blankets on. I took out an old air mattress and put the old blanket on it. Then I stripped out of my clothes and put a shirt on and laid down on the mattress. I could hear Lamia hum in the shower. "She's so damn cute...", I muttered.

"Well, that was refreshing.", said Lamia and came out of the bathroom. I stood up to brush my teeth and saw Lamia. I looked a second time in disbelief. "What?", she said a little angry. "Lamia, what exactly are you wearing?!" She wore a really seductive neglige which revealed more than it covered. "I always wear stuff like that when I sleep. Any problems?" "Not in the slightest.", I said, nearly drooling. I rushed in the bath.

Brushing my teeth I tried to clear my mind. 'She's so cute and sexy...no, you can't! She's one of your closest friends! But she would be a nice girlfriend...' My thoughts went like that, and confused I left the bath, not feeling any better. I laid down on the mattress, Lamia was already on the bed.. "Are you really going to sleep on that old thing?", she asked. "Yeah. You're my guest, and you would have taken the bed anyways.", I said.

She looked at me in disbelief. "Furuichi, that's nonsense. You can't sleep on that thing, it's way too thin! You'll have a backache tomorrow." She patted on the bed, beside her. "Come in." "E-eh?!", I said confused. "You want me to sleep on the bed, too?" "Just this once.", she said with a slight blush. "O-okay..."

We lied in the bed, sharing a blanket and using the same pillow. My bed was rather small, we had to be close; it was like we cuddled. We were both still awake, but an awkward silence filled the dark room. "Lamia?", I asked in a low voice. "Yes?" "It's nice that I can sleep next to you. You don't have to do that, you know." Silence. "But maybe I want to...", she whispered. I said nothing, amazed by her words. Slowly I pulled her into a hug; she didn't resist. I breathed in, being close enough to notice her scent. 'She smells so nice...so sweet.', I thought, blushing slightly.

"You're not trying to take advantage of the situation?", she suddenly asked. "Hm?" "I mean, I lie next to you, barely dressed, wearing a revealing and sexy neglige, and you don't try to do something... _improper_?", Lamia asked. "N-no! Never! I know, my head – or rather my head up here – is filled with those improper thoughts, but I would never do such things without consent.", I said. "You know, your joke wasn't really funny, but I appreciate it.", she whispered. "Will I ever get your consent?", I asked, pushing my luck very far. "Depends.", she answered shy, blushing. "Depends on what?" "The way you ask.", she said, kissing me.

Oh my fucking God. Did she really kiss me? I never thought she would be so bold. I touched my lips; I still felt her soft lips. I blushed a little. "Then...may I ask you?", I said. "If you know the right question.", she answered. "I think I do...", I mumbled, kissing her lightly on the lips. For a second we looked in the others eyes. Lamias green orbs seemed to suck me in and lay my soul bare. I rolled her over. Being on top, I kissed her again, with more passion. Her lips were incredible soft and tender. I tried to slip my tongue in her mouth, and she opened up. The moment our tongues engaged in a passionate and fiery fight, she let out a small moan. We parted to catch breath. As soon as air filled our lungs, I brought down my head for another kiss. I got to taste her, and just by kissing her I felt how I grew an erection.

I took my hands off her face and ran them down her body, sliding down to her thighs. I started caressing her legs and started to grab her butt. She gasped a little. I smiled and ran one hand up her breast, touching them through the silky fabric. She moaned a little. In brushed her nipple slowly with my thumb, caressing it over and over again. "Stop it...", she mumbled. "Hm?", I asked her. "Stop teasing me!", Lamia yelled. I smirked and took of her neglige, throwing it off the bed. I could now get a full view of her breasts. "They're perfect...", I said in awe. "Y-you don't think they're too small?", asked Lamia with a blush. "Of course not. They have the perfect size and shape, and the feeling is incredible.", I said, squeezing them lightly. I bowed down again and planted a heated kiss on her lips. Then I trailed a line of kisses along her neck up to her ear. I nipped a little on her earlobe, earning a satisfying moan. Again I kissed her neck, this time down to her collarbone.

I narrowed my head further, until my mouth was right above her right nipple. Slowly I brought my lips onto it, sucking lightly, before I brought it my tongue, licking it. Lamia moaned again. She seemed to be really sensitive. "Mmh...", she moaned. "Yeah, right there, Furuichi..." I switched to her left breast, stimulating her there, while my hand took care of her now exposed right breast.

After a few minutes and some sweet moans I decided to go further. I planted kisses down to her navel, continuing until I reached her panties. I looked questioning at Lamia, and she just nodded, with desire and lust in her eyes. Without saying anything, I pulled her panties down and threw them off the bed, too. She was now completely naked. Restraining my urges, I brought my mouth in front of her womanhood and gave it a shy and unsteady lick. "Sorry, I've never down this before...", I mumbled. "Nobody's perfect.", she whispered. I nodded slightly and started licking her again. She was wet. Slowly I began to tease her with a finger while licking her clitoris. I pushed my finger slowly into her and started to move it. She moaned. I set up the pace and she started to pant. "Yes...Furuichi, I'm close...I'm, I'm...aah!", she yelled and climaxed. Breathing heavily she bent her back.

"For a beginner you were really good...", she panted. "Was that the right question?", I asked. She chuckled. "Still going with that? Of course it was, dummy. Now show me what you got!", she said with a demanding voice. I pulled of my shirt and my boxers, tossing them away. My penis stood erect and at full attention. "It's bigger than I thought.", Lamia said. "Thanks...?", I answered, since it was more average; still it wasn't small.

I guided my slightly throbbing penis towards her entrance, pushing the tip in. Lamia gasped. "Does it hurt?" "N-no, it felt really good. The real deal will hurt like hell. At least my mother told me that." "I try to make it as painless as possible.", I said without a clue how to do so. I started kissing her again, fondling her breasts while slowly pushing it further in until I met a barrier. I looked at her and she nodded. With a thrust I pushed through, silencing her cry with a kiss. A few tears rolled down her cheek. I waited, until Lamia said she was ready.

I slowly started to move, small thrusts. "You know you can go faster.", she said plainly. "Of course I do.", I chuckled. "Then stop teasing me and show me that you're a man and not just a juvenile pervert!", Lamia yelled. "Oh, I am a man, I am...", I muttered and pulled my penis nearly out, just to ram it in with more force. Lamia moaned. "Now we're talking...", she said. I started to move faster, pushing in as deep as I could. I grabbed her hips and thrusted harder into her tight vagina. We both started to moan. "Mmh...yes...", she moaned with intense pleasure. I groaned. Her wetness and her incredible tight walls rubbing my penis felt too good.

"Lamia...I'm close.", I groaned. "Y-yes...me too...", she said with a gleeful voice. After a few more thrusts we both climaxed, screaming in ecstasy and bliss. "Lamia!" "Furuichi!" Our voices echoed through the small room as I came inside her, letting out my load with an immense force. We collapsed on the bed. "Oh God...", I panted. "Hey, Lamia?" "Yeah?", she said, while her chest sunk and rose from her heavy breaths. "I think I should have that sooner, but...I love you." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Me too, Furuichi, me too. I'm madly in love with you." "Then may I ask you to become my girlfriend?" "Of course!" We kissed us again in a passionate kiss. I put my arms around her slender body and we fell asleep.

 **A/N: My first lemon...I hope you liked it. To be honest, I like reading them, but I don't like writing lemon. But I'll keep writing them for this story (and the General, of course), and I will improve and add some dirty talk in the dialogues, but for now it wouldn't fit into their characters. I'm glad I managed to describe it as neutral as possible, I don't like it when authors use words like 'cunt' while describing it. That belongs to the dialogues (but should be used nevertheless – in dialogues).**

 **So look forward to the next chapters. I planned this scene one chapter later, but see it as an apology for not updating over the holidays. I was visiting my family and didn't want to take my laptop with me. I'm selfish, I know. I think I have to change the whole storyline now, but...whatever. See you next Friday!**


	7. University and an accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: Why didn't I update Sane Scientist again, you may ask. The answer is as easy as unnerving: I wasn't in the mood for translating and altering a story. Opposite to the General Takes Over, in which I can decide everything on my own.**

 **So what you are now going to read, is like 10% of the original. Enjoy!**

I woke up from a warm sensation on my cheek. I opened my eyes; Lamia had gently kissed me awake. "Good morning, darling.", she whispered. "Morning.", I mumbled, still a little tired. I yawned and sat up, snuggling into Lamia. "What a night...", I said and looked at the clock. "I still have a little time before university starts. Do you know what you're gonna do while I'm away." "I'm coming with you, silly.", giggled Lamia. "But – ah, you wouldn't accept a no. I guess I'll go make some coffee." "Sounds great.", said Lamia.

I returned to the bed with a tray, loaded with fresh brewed coffee and some bread and lunch meat. "Sorry I can't offer you a better breakfast.", I said apologizing. "Ah, it's fine~", hummed Lamia. "Everything tastes perfect as long it's made by you, darling.", she said. "Hey, don't make it sound like we're a couple on honeymoon. It's a little early for that.", I said. "But I mean it.", Lamia pouted. "I know, I know. And it's the same for me, princess.", I laughed. We ate together and enjoyed the little break. I looked at the clock. "Shit, the train arrives in ten minutes. Gotta hurry!" Hastily we dressed and left. I nearly forgot my keys in the heat of the moment, but thankfully Lamia reminded me. "Thanks, beautiful.", I said.

We walked towards the station, hand in hand. "It's nice how you say it.", Lamia said suddenly. "Say what?", I asked a little confused. "Princess. Beautiful. All those lovely nicknames, darling." I laughed and answered: "That's because you're my beautiful princess, the queen of my heart. I'm just madly in love with you." "Hey, don't overdo it! I might suffocate from all that love you're showering me with.", laughed Lamia. "Well, I certainly don't mind showering you – ehm, with you, of course.", I corrected hastily. "Naughty boy. Can't be helped, right? And after last night, I really need a shower.", grinned Lamia. I blushed a little. "Hey, what are you thinking?", she joked. "Should be obvious.", I said with a sly grin. "We talk about that later, darling.", smiled Lamia.

We boarded the train; it wasn't really crowded, most students already were at university. "First lesson should be anatomy. I don't think you'll be interested, but you can meet an old friend.", I said. "Oh, really? Which of your friends is bright enough to study medicine?", asked Lamia honestly. "Just one. And you may not be on best terms with him...at least I know you don't hate him.", I explained. "Aww, don't tease me. Who is it?", she asked, but before I could answer her question, a raspy male voice interrupted us. "Yo babe, what's da matter hangin' out with that pussy friend you got? Don'tcha wanna have some fun with us? We're real men." We turned around; three delinquents stood behind us and tried to hit on Lamia. "No thanks, I don't talk to idiots.", said Lamia. She was clearly restraining herself, but I saw her hand grabbing behind her back, ready to pull out her gun. "You heard the lady. Fuck off.", I said. A second later I realized I fell back in my Ishiyama High behavior, which considered a lot of swearing. As expected, the thugs didn't get off our backs, but instead focused their anger at me now. "What did ya say, bastard?", said one of them. "I think I don't need to repeat myself.", I said.

The atmosphere around us had become rather tense. People were looking away, expecting a fight. Unfortunately, their expectations were right. Those delinquents would have never backed off or accepted an apology. Instead, they pulled out knuckledusters and got into a fighting stance. "The likes of you never learn. I crushed hundreds of your kin when I was still in school. You might have heard of me, I am the man with the hundred faces, Furuichi Takayuki, the best friend of Oga Tatsumi, the worst person there is." I wasn't over exaggerating, but it sounded still unbelievable. Ogas legend might have spread across Japan, but if they knew me? I didn't think so and prepared myself mentally for a fight – and physically, too. All the fights at Ishiyama back then taught me it was the best idea to be prepared, and I began to carry a baton at some point. Not as fancy as Himekawa's, but still a baton. It had been a good idea, since a lot of the Pillar Demons used a sword.

I carefully thought. 'I can't kill them, and I shouldn't beat them into a bloody mess. I guess I better stick to a skilled close combat fighter.' Of course, there was only one option for me: Hecadoth. I summoned him, and he greeted me politely. "Yo. What do you want this time?", he snarled. Knowing him, it was a really nice way to greet someone. I didn't say anything and just looked at the thugs. Without losing time, Hecadoth took a little control of me, infusing me with demonic energy. Over the last three years I've developed a resistance against smaller amounts of the poison **(Note: this story has nothing in common with the General Takes Over! His powers are different in this story, although they're mostly the same)** , and so I leaped at the three delinquents. In a blink of an eye, I had knocked them all out. The train stopped, and Lamia and me left.

"This is my university.", I said proudly, as I took Lamias hand and showed her around. "We have to go to this building now." The incident from the train was forgotten easily; we were both used to such moments back from the Ishiyama time. "Hm, it is rather small, this university. In the demon world they're much bigger, darling.", Lamia said unimpressed. "Well, the human world is really different, isn't it?", I said. "Yes, but I really like that.", said Lamia smiling.

We entered the auditorium; it was stuffed with people, but in the middle were two spare seats. One person next to them waved at us. "Isn't that...Miki?", asked Lamia surprised. "Hell yeah.", I smiled. We walked to him and sat down. "Lamia, this is Miki, but you two know each other. And the suspicious guy next to him is a new friend of us. His name is..." "Akira Tanabe, but you can always call me Tana-chan.", said the guy with a bright smile. He was handsome and obviously quite the charmer. "Nice to meet you. Sorry, but I'm taken.", said Lamia with a menacing smile. Not knowing her facial expressions, he continued. "Don't worry, just call me when you want.", said Akira. "I said I'm taken, _Tana-chan_.", said Lamia, a vein popping on her forehead. Akira was stunned and unable to answer – Lamia had stuffed the gun barrel in his mouth. "Calm down, princess.", I said. Miki looked at me, at Lamia and then again at me. "Don't tell me you..." "Yes, we're dating.", smiled Lamia, embracing my arm. Before we could continue our talk, lesson started.

"Dude, you could have warned me.", said Akira. He was texting one of his girlfriends. "Sorry.", I smiled sheepishly. Akira sighed. "I would never hit on my bro's girl.", he said. Miki looked interested at him. "How do you even manage to have so many affairs simultaneously?", asked Miki Akira. Akira just shrugged his shoulders. "By the way, Lamia, this gun is fake, right?", asked Akira curious. "What are you talking about? It's a normal gun.", said Lamia and pulled out her pistol, firing a shot behind her to demonstrate it. We heard a cry in agony. "And it does not shoot blanks.", I gulped. "Run!"

"Hah...hah...did we escape?", panted Miki. "I...think...hah...", I said. We were all sweating; we had run to a construction site and hid there. Akira said down and lit a cig. "Shit, I could have died.", he said plainly. "That's my princess for you.", I smiled. "This isn't funny!", yelled Miki. "What if they track us down?" "Don't worry, this gun isn't registered.", stated Lamia. "That's not much of a help! You and Furuichi stand out with your hair color! If somebody saw us...", sighed Miki. "Still no problem.", said Lamia and continued: "There was nobody around and I...I doubt there will be a corpse." "What?!", yelled Akira, Miki and me.

"You accidentally shot someone, maybe killed him and somehow disposed the body?", asked Akira confused and angry. "Yes?", said Lamia with big eyes like it was normal business to her. It probably was. "Look, no need to worry. If anything happens, I know people who will bail us out. Just forget about it.", said Lamia. Then she whispered in my ears: "If he does not, I can make him forget it forever. There's a high possibility that most of his memories disappear, too." "I told you once, don't use my friends as your guinea pigs! And the bullet back then wasn't a normal one, right?!", I hissed back. "Probably.", said Lamia with a blank expression.

"You've been dating a short time and already are involved in a murder case.", said Miki, shaking his head. "Hey Miki, why are you okay with this?!", asked Akira angry. "Well, back then a lot of things happened...it wouldn't surprise me if that wasn't Furuichis first murder.", said Miki. He was right; although he weren't involved most times due to attending St. Ishiyama, he had seen his fair share of violence and crimes. I subconsciously touched the scar on my chest. "Yeah, I've seen hideous things.", I said. "Calm down, darling.", said Lamia. She had seen how I spaced out while touching my scar. She was the one who had patched me up back then, and I could still see the pain in her eyes.

Akira sighed. "Really, I have literally no idea how to deal with this. You three are all to okay with it.", he said. Lamia, Miki and I looked at each other. Miki didn't know how much I was involved with the demon world, but he did know about the demons. "Should we tell him?", asked Miki. "I don't know.", I honestly said. "I mean, he won't believe us. And still, it won't solve our problems.", said Lamia. "Shit! What do we do now?!", we all said.

 **A/N: Oh my God, Lamia killed someone! Wasn't her first time, that is clear. But Furuichi involved? And Miki? And the new OC? That's impossible!...is it?**

 **Some of you might be a little/ a lot disappointed by the abrupt turn of events, but I can promise you, it's worth it. These three thugs weren't the only enemies, and who knows, maybe Akira is useful...you'll see, and you'll be surprised. In the German version, a teacher gets shot in the leg, but a few chapters later some guys get killed, so I decided to let somebody die a little earlier, and add a comical element (at least cynical). And to be honest, in a story full of demons, and a guy who summons demon soldiers, there will be deaths. Even in the manga there is a possibility that random guys got killed (maybe in Vlads Haunt? There were many bandits and a big-ass monster).**


	8. A hostage and a new special attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beelzebub**

 **A/N: Can't believe I'm doing this right now, but I'm writing this chapter during a train ride. I'm going home for a birthday and a football (soccer) game, and have a six hour train ride. I decided to take my laptop with me, hoping the battery will last long enough. I promised you to keep my schedule up, and this is the result. Fortunately, it's just for a weekend. Unfortunately, I have to ride trains for a total of nearly 14 hours in three days, which is quite annoying.**

 **I set a personal record: for the first time I had over a hundred views a day! Always dreamed of it, and now I'm glad. Most of the views are from my main story, The General takes over. I'm sure there would be even more if the story wasn't rated M.**

 **that was a long note, now enjoy!**

"So, Akira, we see you are a little upset about the recent...happenings.", I said. "You bet.", grumbled Akira. We were at my apartment; they all had headed over there to discuss the next steps. "You see, I attended Ishiyama High. The school is notorious for its 120% delinquent rate, and I was – and still am – best friends with the most evil and powerful guy there, Tatsumi Oga.", I explained. "With the fucking Ogre Oga? Hell, even I heard of him!", said Akira in awe. "Because of that we all got involved in some unfortunate...accidents. Lamia has seen even more hideous things during her life, growing up in an unstable country. That's why this amount of violence isn't new to us. It doesn't even bother us anymore.", I continued.

"But how did you take care of the corpse, Lamia?", asked Akira confused. "That might be a little strange and unbelievable to you, but Lamia isn't a human.", said Miki. "No kidding?", asked Akira. "Nope.", said Lamia and shook her head. "Let's say that's true, what are you then?", asked Akira. "She's a demon.", I stated. Akira shortly hold his breath and exhaled slowly. "You're right, that's rather unbelievable.", he said. "Not only that, I am a demon nurse and study under the great Dr. Furcas, maybe the best scientist in the demon world.", said Lamia proud. "He's a great guy. Although he prefers butts, unlike us t-n-a-mans.", I smiled. Akira and I bumped their fists. "Seriously, darling?", asked Lamia deadpanned. "Sorry, beautiful, but men will be men.", I said. "Yeah, sure.", said Miki and Lamia unison and shrugged their shoulders. Everyone broke out into a laughing fit.

"Well, I guess I will believe all that demon stuff. I mean, do I even have a choice?", asked Akira. "Not really, no.", said Lamia. "Okay, now that this is settled, we have to figure out what to do now. I have the honor of studying under Dr. Furcas, too. To be honest, I have to spend all my weekends and holidays in the demon world.", I sighed. "You better be proud, darling.", said Lamia, almost scolding me like a wife. "You two sure are adorable.", grinned Akira. "Whatever.", I said. "Okay, Akira, Miki. Especially Akira. Lamia and I don't have to deal with this, the problem is you two. We all have to keep quiet about this, never mention it unless it's to one of us and you can be sure nobody is going to listen. And Akira, I want you to stay outta trouble. Anything like cheating is off limits from now on.", I said with a stern voice. "Eh? But why?", asked Akira sad. "Because if a cheated man gets too angry and takes violent actions against you, you're dragged into police investigations. They will ask you various things and something might slip.", said Miki, already knowing the situation.

"And you better stay out of trouble in general, there are a lot of bad guys out there which lurk for some nasty chances. I guess you three often hang around in public?", asked Lamia. "Of course.", I said. "Then Akira might suffer from the Furuichi-syndrome.", she said. "What the fuck is this?", I asked a little angry. "Getting taken and held for hostage to lure you out. Happened to you a lot of times back then.", said Lamia. "Hm, you're right. Miki can defend himself, but I guess Akira isn't that much of a fighter.", I said. Akira nodded. "Okay, then everything is settled now. See you around!", I said.

A little later Lamia and I were alone again. "Can we trust Akira?", she asked me. "I guess.", I said. "The bigger problem is that he will definitely won't stay outta trouble. He is a lot like me back then. But he actually gets the girls.", I sighed in memory of my old self. "That's a bother.", said Lamia. "It sure is, princess. On the other side I'm a little worried about the next weeks. I mean, exams are soon, and I have no time to study. I don't wanna disappoint the Doctor, and I also know the consequences of neglecting his friendly 'invitations'.", I said. "Yeah.", Lamia said. Silence arose between the two of us.

‑

Meanwhile in a dark alley...

"Shit, that guy fucked us up!" "This little fucker needs a little punishment, don't ya think?" "You bet." Three male voices were talking in an insulting and menacing manner. "What do we do?" "I think we should beat the crap outta him and have a little fun with his gal.", laughed one voice. "Yeah, that sounds great.", laughed the other two. "But how do we get him? And even off guard?" "Did you get his name?", asked one voice. "It was Furuichi. He said he is a friend of Ogre Oga." "I guess we can get easily more information about him. Maybe we should lure him into a trap?" "But if we approach him directly, he will beat us again!" "Then we just have to make sure that he can't defend himself." "Oh man, I got an idea! The only way to get him defenseless is blackmailing him!" "And how?" "Let's say he has a good friend..." The three voices laughed.

‑

Akira was on his way home. The sun was setting, he smoked a cigarette while walking slowly, moving to the riddim in his earphones. He didn't pay attention to anything else, why should he? Because of this little distraction he was really surprised when a bag was pulled over his head and he felt a hard hit before losing consciousness.

‑

I was chewing on my cup noodles, when my phone rang. As the typical student, I was running low on money, and didn't want to spend even more on takeaway food, so I had to offer my poor princess lousy cup noodles. Nevertheless, she seemed to enjoy them. To be honest, I spent a lot of my money this month on buying good beer I imported from Europe. 'Worth it.', I thought as I opened a bottle of it and took a sip. "Want some, princess?", I asked Lamia. She grabbed a glass and poured a little in. "Don't you wanna answer the call, darling?", she asked and drank. "It's good, even though I don't really like alcoholic beverages." I sighed and answered my phone. "Hello? Aha. What? Really? How bothersome. Yeah, I'll come. Where?" I hung up. "Who was it.", asked Lamia. "Ah, seemed to be the guys from the train this morning. They got Akira.", I said bored. "Oh God, I saw that coming, but that fast? This guy really has some bad luck.", Lamia sighed.

We took our time walking to the location. It was a burned down house near a train station. "I think I saw someone by the window.", said Lamia. "I guess their checking us for weapons and if we came alone like they requested.", I said. "What will you do?", asked Lamia. "Hm, I think they keep him hostage and say they will kill him if I move or something like that.", I sighed. "I'll just summon Agiel and settle this in a second. Maybe I need you to clean up afterward.", I continued. "Whatever you want, darling.", chirped Lamia with an evil grin.

We entered the building. The first floor was empty, we took the stairs to the second. A metal door was still intact, they had to hide behind that. I summoned Agiel. "Hello, Furuichi~", she hummed. "Oh, Lamia, you're here too?", Agiel asked. "Well, I'm here to help out my _boyfriend_.", Lamia smirked. "Oh my God, you two are dating? That's cute!", squealed Agiel. "That aside, in there a few bad guys who keep my friend hostage. I have to settle this in one or two seconds. I don't care how rough you are. Lamia is willing to dispose corpses if it comes down to it.", I said. "Okay~.", hummed Agiel. "Hey, General, why don't we try the new move?" "You mean _that_ move?", I asked confused. "Of course.", grinned Agiel.

‑

I kicked the door in. "Hello there.", I smiled. "Oh, the great General is here.", smiled a guy. It really were the three delinquents from back then. Akira knelt on the ground, a knife at his throat. "Sorry, Furuichi, they got me.", he sighed. "No problem, I will solve this soon enough.", I reassured him. "Oh, you think so?", said the delinquent. "If you don't want your friend to drink his own blood, you better do what we tell you!" "Hm, let me think...how about a big no?", I said. Agiel had taken control a moment ago and already had begun the preparations for the attack. I once came up with the idea that I needed an attack against multiple enemies and came up with this move. I surrounded their heads with demonic energy; of course, they couldn't see it. "What?", yelled the thug angry. I didn't listen; in a blink of an eye I threw my baton. It was drawn to the demonic energy flying through the room, piercing the heads of the three. Blood, brain and little pieces of bones splattered at the walls.

"My new move. I thought about calling it 'Magnetic Shot'.", I said to Lamia. "That name's lame.", said Lamia. "How about 'Demonic Drone'?", she suggested. "Hm, that sounds good. Thank you, princess.", I smiled. I let Agiel go and wiped the blood of my baton at a thugs shirt. "What was that? And did you just kill three people?", freaked Akira out. I untied him. "Well, that was an example of how it looks when humans use demon powers. And yeah, I killed them. So what? I worked part time for a special force in the demon army – actually sometimes I still do.", I said unimpressed. Akira stuttered some nonsense, before he clumsily lit a cigarette and took a deep breath. "Calmed down?", Lamia asked. "...yeah.", he said. "Well then, princess, if you would be so kind.", I said and pointed at the thugs. Lamia just took out her gun, firing at the corpses. Blue flames embraced them, until they had completely disappeared. "Better get used to it, Akira.", I said with a dry voice. Akira laughed nervously. "Guess I don't have a choice. Four murders at the beginning of the week...fuck!", he mumbled. "How often does that happen?", he asked finally. "Hm, well, beating people up? Often, they always challenge me. Killing? Only in critical situations. Like when they threaten my friends.", I sighed. Akira gave me a strange look, then he sighed and exhaled smoke. "I'll just try to forget about it."

 **A/N: For everyone who does not know: riddim is the rhythm used in Reggae.**


	9. Visitors

**A/N: Finally, a new chapter for one of my favorite stories! I have avoided updating due to circumstances, but now I think I might focus on my stories again. In this chapter one of our favorite OCs will be in the center of attention; no wonder, the OC is a interesting character. As far as I know, this story has two OCs up until now, so guess whom we're talking 'bout. Also, I answer reviews beginning this chapter in my notes.**

 **Devlin Dracul: Well, I didn't think you'd like the attack this much. Maybe the name will change, but it is a valid name, the Furuichi syndrome, that is. And if she'll become his wife…who knows?**

I yawned as I stood up. It had been a pretty decent night; I slept well despite killing three people the day before yesterday. I guess at a certain point you just don't care anymore. I went into the kitchen and made some coffee. Grabbing something to eat, I went back to bed. Lamia was already up, snuggling herself into my side as soon as I laid down. I handed her a coffee and let out a content sigh.

"I feel like nothing bad will happen today…", I said, when all of a sudden the bell rang. "Oh God, please no, it's a weekend.", I muttered and went to open the door.

A little grumpy and only dressed in boxers and my shirt I opened the door. Outside were two people in suits.

"Takayuki Furuichi?", asked one. He seemed to be in his mid-fourties, his hair grey and a few wrinkles. He seemed exhausted for a reason. The other man seemed to be in his twenties, with short black hair and sharp eyes.

"Yes?", I answered cautiously. People in suits ringing at your door were either one of those annoying religious people or government officials; considering they weren't holding a magazine, it was definitely the latter.

"Good morning. I am DCI Hayashi and this is DS Kouta. We would like to have a talk with you. Are you alone?", said the DCI.

"I am…", I began.

"Darling, who's at the door? Some religious madmen?", yelled Lamia from the bedroom.

"…not alone, as you might see – or rather hear.", I finished my sentence other than I intended. "Feel free to come in."

The men nodded and entered my apartment. They kept on their shoes, but I was not in the position to complain about this indecency. It was probably on purpose.

"So, how may I help you? Do you want something to drink?", I asked, hiding my nervousness.

"No, thank you.", said the DCI. "But who is the woman we heard? Your wife?"

"If I'd be married, you would be aware of it. She's my girlfriend.", I said.

"Hm. Well, we are not here to talk about your relationships. Although…in a way we are. Do you know someone by the name of Akira Tanabe?", asked the DS.

"Tana-chan?", said Lamia, who stood in the door. I chuckled a little.

The policemen gave us a curious look. "I'll take that as a _yes_."

"Yes, we know him. He is one of my best friends. Why do you ask? Happened something to him?", I asked a little concerned.

"Why should have something happened to him?", asked the DCI with the hint of a smirk. However, I wasn't called "The Strategist" for nothing, he couldn't fool me.

"Akira always had a loose mouth, resulting in a few verbal quarrels.", I said with a smile, trying to fool them.

"Oh, is that so? No, nothing happened to _him_.", said the DS. "However, he is in an unfortunate situation right now. Do you know these three men?", he asked and showed me photos. It were the thugs I had killed the other day.

"No.", I lied bluntly.

"Is that so? These three young men disappeared yesterday. It wouldn't be the first time they'd be gone for a few nights. However, due to an…incident in the past one of them had a beacon. He was supposed to show up at the police station every morning. When he didn't turn up, we sent someone to his last location. All that could be found were three puddles of blood. DNA analysis revealed it to be the three of them.", said the DCI.

"If you already have DNA samples of those guys – and especially how you described one of them – those guys don't seem to be angels. Still, I don't know what involves Akira into this matter.", I said, feigning curiosity.

"When our men searched the building, we found a bat with some blood stains. Undergoing a regular check, it occurred to be the DNA of your friend.", said the DS.

"Wait, why do you have a sample of his DNA in your database?!", I asked confused and shocked.

"He has no criminal records nor was he ever involved in a crime. There are several ways how we obtain such information. He may have handed it in in a search for a criminal. That happens sometimes.", said the DS.

"Ah, right. I remember, they made such a thing when something happened back home too. So you found his blood on a bat most likely belonging to three most likely dead people?", I asked, pretending to be bored.

"Yes. And when we asked him about his whereabouts he listed you as an alibi.", explained the DCI.

"It is indeed true that we – my girlfriend and I – spent the Friday with him.", I told them. Technically, it wasn't even a lie. "If you don't have any further evidence to back your theory up, you should release him immediately."

"Don't worry, we do."

‑

I cursed mentally. I don't know what they had in store, but it would be very difficult to get out of this now. "And what would that be?", I asked.

"He called you Friday afternoon. His phone was at the crime scene that time.", smirked the DS.

"So what? He might have lost it, or it could have been stolen.", said Lamia bored. "Especially if these three guys are convicted criminals."

"That might be one way to put it. But you did answer the call.", said DS Kouta.

"Did i? I can't remember.", I said. "Let me take a look at my phone." I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the call list, showing it to the policemen. "See? The call isn't listed, no way I answered it." It was my turn to smirk.

"But the number is registered on your name!", said the DS.

"Then call me.", I suggested. The DCI pulled out his phone and dialed a number. My phone did not ring.

"Impossible!", he said with disbelief.

"If you mean this phone number…" I spelled out a number "It is the one registered on the phone I lost weeks ago." That was only half the truth; I used a dual SIM phone, and directly after the crime I threw the old SIM card into a river. I wasn't enough of a fool to be found out via phone reception.

"Well…we might have imprisoned the wrong guy. I guess it would be the best idea to set him free.", sighed the DCI.

"Oh, and by the way…Akira told me he had a quarrel with some guys some time ago. I didn't know he was hurt…must be _this_ part of him.", sighed Lamia in the background.

"Wait, he had a quarrel with those guys? And what exactly is this part?", asked the DS confused.

"He is a total charmer and pretends to be strong in front of girls. Haven't seen him beat anyone ever, though. In fact, you could call him a pussy.", I bluntly stated.

"You are what you eat…", muttered Lamia, only loud enough for me to hear. It was nearly impossible to restrain the laughter.

"I think this should puts all doubts aside. He is innocent. Thanks for your help.", said DCI Hayashi and stood up.

"No problem. Goodbye.", I said as they walked out.

‑

"Technically he is innocent.", said Lamia after a few minutes. "I mean, you did kill them."

"Yes…but how the hell did he end up in this mess?!", I sighed and took a sip from my coffee. "Well, let's enjoy the rest of the day, huh?"


	10. Unpleasant surprise

**A/N: Woah...so, two things: other than intended, this chapter won't be Akira-centered. Also, the plot of this (and probably the next few) chapter(s) seems quite similar to a Gintama arc. This is pure coincidence. I wrote this plot before watching this arc, so it's not based on the Gintama arc. I even will change certain things so it isn't like copy. It was never a CC, anyway. So now, enjoy the new chapter!**

Lamia and I sat down at the kitchen table to have some breakfast. The story with Akira really had shocked us to the core.

"Do you really think they will release him?", asked Lamia.

"I'm not sure. Not immediately, but fortunately Akira won't say a word. He IS involved in several unfortunate incidents, involving us hurting or killing people. He'd be in jail for a long, long time...and he'll definitely drop the soap.", I said.

"Is he more of an _uke_?", asked Lamia.

"He's too good looking for prison...but let's focus on more important things. Coffee or juice?", I said.

"Coffee.", yawned Lamia.

"How do you take it?"

"Lots of sugar, lots of cream."

‑

After I had made us coffee and we ate something, we decided to just hang out, cuddle and do nothing. We just sat down, when I heard something.

"Did you hear that?", I asked.

"Hear what?", asked Lamia.

"Something like a whine...there! Comes from outside the door.", I said and stood up. I walked to the front door and opened it, only to see – a baby. I immediately closed the door.

"What is it, darling?", asked Lamia. I opened the door again; there still was a baby. I was not hallucinating.

"Well, I'd love to say nothing, but...it's more like a hell lot of trouble.", I said, sweating a little.

"Why?", asked Lamia and came to the door. She looked down and saw the baby. "Darling?"

"Y-yeah?", I stuttered.

"Who is this?", she smiled.

"I don't know. Do you?", I stuttered.

"Most definitely not.", said Lamia with that chilling smile of hers. "But surely you can explain why exactly there is a baby at your front door? I mean, who would drop his baby off at some random guys door, right?"

"I swear I don't know anything!", I said. "But why don't we take him in first, it'd be much stranger if he'd stay there on the floor."

Lamia looked at the baby, at me and then at me again. "...probably."

‑

We had put the baby – it had been in a basket – on the kitchen table. It had no papers or anything else to help identifying it. "It has strangely pointed ears and sharp teeth.", I said after looking at it closer. Lamia took it out of the basket and began looking at it from all sides.

"Well, darling, two things: first, it's not yours."

"I knew that from the start!"

"Second, it's a full blooded demon male with an age of around eighty human years – which is really young in demon years, as you should know.", said Lamia. I nodded. "Which leaves just one question...why did someone dump a demon baby in front of your door?!"

‑

After a few moments we had calmed down enough to start thinking a little more...logical. "Wouldn't it be the best to take him to the mansion for a closer inspection? Also, I lack the proper supplies to take care of a baby.", I proposed.

"I guess that would be a good start. We need to know who he is, why he was 'entrusted' to you and how we get rid of him.", agreed Lamia. We both didn't want to have a baby running around. _At least not ours_ , I thought.

We used the transfer jewel to travel to the mansion; we teleported directly into the laboratory, which was currently empty. It was my first time here. Looking around, I saw most of the equipment you find in most medical and pharmaceutical laboratories, as well as some strange...things. "So what now?", I asked Lamia.

"We need a blood sample and I have to run several tests. Since the blood analysis will take a lot of time, we'll start with that.", said Lamia and pulled out a syringe. She gently pierced the baby's skin and took a blood sample. Surprisingly, the boy didn't cry.

"This somehow reminds me of Oga finding Baby Beel, only a lot more...well, not _normal_ normal, but you know what I mean.", I said dryly. Lamia nodded. She filled various flasks with the blood and poured other liquids in.

"Now we'll make a general check up. Weight, height, sicknesses and everything else.", she explained and began with the inspection.

‑

"Every test is finished. He is a healthy male, 82 years old – or a five months – and has no physical defects. He also seemingly has no mental disabilities, although this is difficult to say. After analyzing his blood I can say that he isn't a high-level demon and/or of noble descent. He is a rather normal demon baby. Which makes even less sense. He is not even an illegitimate child, he is just fucking normal.", concluded Lamia.

"So someone might as well just could've dropped a human baby at my door?", I asked confused.

"In a way, yes.", confirmed Lamia.

"Well, as much as I would like to just give him away, I think we should keep him – for now. There has to be some reason behind this. I don't know who left him, but I will find him, and I will give him back.", I said. I certainly had no interest in a child, but there just had to be a valid reason, and I prefer to know what's going on.

"You-you want to take care of a baby?", asked Lamia surprised.

"Why not? It will certainly turn out helpful in a few years.", I said casually.

"I-I don't know if I'm ready for this yet!", stuttered Lamia with a huge blush.

"Oh, I want to finish studying first. Get a job, you know. Becoming a father still can wait a few years.", I said. "But I do really want kids." Lamia blushed a bright red and stuttered incoherent words. It was even beyond cute. I quickly pecked her on the lips.

‑

We had searched the mansion in search for...baby material, like bottles, diapers and pacifier. I asked Heidrun to help us out, and she quickly brought us everything we needed. She also told us Furcas would return this evening. Lamia and I went to her room and looked at the baby. "We should give him a name.", said Lamia.

"Yeah, but I don't have a clue how we should call him...does he resemble anyone?", I said.

"Well, he does have this nice grin when he laughs...how about Vikernes?", said Lamia.

"Vikernes, huh? Sounds good. He looks like a little innocent angle when he laughs.", I said and brushed the baby's cheek with my finger. It giggled, but soon started to cry.

"Is he hungry?", asked Lamia.

"You are the woman.", I answered.

"I don't know if you know, but for some strange reason I was neither pregnant yet or had to take care of a child other than the Master – who is exceptional in everything, especially in being not a normal baby.", answered Lamia.

"Oh yeah, thinking back, it's obvious you never had been pregnant before.", I said, remembering a few nights prior. Lamia blushed a little. "Well, try and feed him."

Lamia took a milk filled bottle and gave it to the child. It immediately started sucking on it. She rocked it a little and hummed while feeding it. In my head I saw a Lamia, a few years older, rocking a child with silver hair, humming the same tune. I blushed deeply. Lamia looked at me. "Is something the matter?", she asked confused.

"It's just I can't wait to have kids.", I admitted.

"This happens sooner than you'll know.", reassured Lamia. "In a few years you'll be a father and suddenly ask yourself how time passed that fast."

"I hope so.", I said. But I wanted Lamia to be the mother...I had to marry her in the near future! As soon as I finish studying, I will propose. Those thoughts in my head I watched Lamia feeding the boy.

A knock at the door interrupted this peaceful moment. Heidrun opened the door, bowed and told us that Dr. Furcas had arrived. I went to get him.

‑

"Why did we have pacifiers lying around?", asked Furcas and confused me. He sees a kid that was dumped at someone's door and he only wants to know why there were pacifiers in his mansion?! This guy never ceases to surprise me.

"I think we should focus on the question 'Why was a baby left at your doorstep?' and not think about your inventory of pacifiers.", I said.

"But I don't treat children over here...anyway, did you find something?", asked Furcas.

"Well, we know his age and all, but nothing about his family or anything else.", said Lamia who was rocking the now sleeping baby.

"Well, I see what I can do. In the meantime, get some rest. Believe me, you'll need it." That said, the doctor took the baby out of Lamias hands and shooed us out.


End file.
